minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 2
The clouds are more than looking like rain clouds! They are super black and looks like the power from eels are in them making blue shocking light* Steve: They doesn't look like rain clouds! They have some blue light like if it come from eels! Lane: Hey, i noticed i still have my armor! :D I am invincible! The thunder won't stand a chance to... *He got hit by the eel light* Steve: LANE! D: Are you alright? Lane: I... Think... So... *Then he disappear* Everybody: LANE! D: Lukas: Is he dead? Petra: I hope not... :( Steve: Yeah, me neither! Lukas: Look! I think i is... I can see somebody in the clouds? *They see an enemy hiding in them* Steve: Your right, i think i... Jesse: Whatever it is we need to find out what.. *Jesse got stung too* *He disappears* All: JESSE! D: Steve: NOOOOO! Not my best friend! ;( *People in beach runs away back home* *Their houses gets sucked up* Steve: ;( How could this happen? It could me be instead but not right now! *Reuben gets shocked and disappears* Steve: NO! ;( I didn't mean right now! *Lukas gets shocked by it and si disappears* Steve: NO! NOT! *Olivia gets shocked so she gets disappeared as well so...* Steve: NOT! *Axel gets shocked and disappears* Steve: RIGHT! *Ivor gets shocked and disappears* Steve: NOOOW! *Then Petra gets shocked and she does her battle cry scream that she often uses, then she disappears* Steve: Sigh, why is all my friends gone? Wait, they are heroes, they is not dead, i is guessing... Is they being kidnapped? Hm... Everything else now goes like everything and everyone is gone... I guess i die as well! *Steve takes a tv antenna to only make sure he gets it, it, gets the antenna making Steve dead or alive* Steve: This is it... *But instead it just hit Steve making him ok... Tho he looks crispy like ashes or something* Ow! Hey! Wasn't ya suppose to kill me? *Later Steve chases the blue light so Steve can find his friends* *It stays and waits upside so he can die* Steve: AHA! Goodbye cruel world! *But instead it missed Steve and it instead got a chicken it missed Steve but fried a chicken who disappear* DARN IT! >:/ I wanna save my friends, stupid cloud! *The cloud didn't like it when Steve said so so it finally hit him* Steve: *yells of pain* *He disappear* *Steve spins around some colorful circle to only somewhere?* Steve: *Looks at camera* See? I told ya guys tricking a cloud could save my friends! So don't do this to yourself kids, if you watch this, clouds can be rlly dangerous! *He lands in a dark room with no light* *We so see only his eyeballs in this part* Steve: Hello? Oh hey! Eyes in the dark! XD... *Lane opens his eyes too* Lane: Ikr? K is funny ikr, just like in cartoons, hi! Steve: AAAH!... So, is it you Lane eh rlly Lane? Right so we all are ok? Lane: Yeah! I can only see our eyeballs in this room! *Looks at camera* *Winks at people or kids watching this adventure* Heh heh! Steve: *Laughs as well* So eh... Where the heck are we? Lane: Idk, since where is the rest so since everybody else got shocked i hear their yelling voices somewhere at... Least? :O *Hears them calling for help* STEVE! STEVE! The guys are ok, but in danger! Come on! Steve: *Runs after Lane* Hey... How can i see your eyes?? Ya was a shadow now... *Lanes controls Steve so he control Steve to the voices* Lane: We be there in no time, also well, ya need to know WHERE i am right? *Looks at camera again* Gee, this is harder than ever! Idk where Steve will... Ya know? Hear the voices? *Later they see light, and now... And the other friends are there all alive* Steve: GUYS! :D *Lane jumps out of Steve's body* Lane: Guys! :D GUYS!... *Looks at Steve* Oh, sorry, ya already said that! XD Steve: Ok... So, what happened? Ivor: IT IS YOUR FAULTH YOUR IDIOT! YOU MADE US!.. *The others glare at Ivor for being so snarky or so rude to Steve* I mean... You am making us or is... UGH! I can't speak good anymore or making sense because of you, you want yourself gone because it happened to Lane, then Jesse... Then the rest of us is stuck in this... Dah! Idiot cage or? Petra: IVOR! >:/ Be polite! Steve... I understand you was just sad losing us, or thinks we died, but yeah, i am not angry btw, i would feel the same, but yeah, i am just angry we are stuck in a cage, and that Ivor CAN'T BE POLITE OR SPELL RIGHT! *She looks at Ivor meanwhile getting mad at him* Ivor: You is are... Idiot Gal! Petra: Shut up! >:( Ivor: You shut it! Axel: You darn... *He does something to Ivor* Steve: HAHAHA! XD! Axel does that to Ivor! HAHA! Petra: Let him go, Axel! Axel: NEVER! Lane: *Gets idea with light bulb over head* Hey Axel! *Light closed and he takes light bulb hidden* Axel: Huh? Lane: I bet you start to became weak, you even lost your mind right? >:/ Axel: THAT IS IT! HERE COMES THE FIST! YAAARGHH! *He punch so hard on cage so all sides of it gets broken* Everybody except Lane:..... :O GENIUS! :D! Steve: Lane, you are so smart, how did ya? Lane: Well easy, the cage looked like part softy so i believe it helped! Lukas: Ya did it! Steve: Oh guys! *He jumps at them and group hugs them* *Reuben licks Steve* Steve: No! XD Stop it Reubs! Hahaha! Jesse: I feel better now, thx buddy! Steve: Hey, thank Lane, he did the smart thing! Jesse: Right! All: Thx Lane! Lane: Your welcome guys! :3 *The part ends here! Sorry if is short or didn't make sense at all, i was in a hurry since irl Mom wanted me to sleep and all that stuff and i... Ok this is personal stuff i know but i had too, at least blog is done over, next time tho next time maybe better? Was it ok?* Category:Blog posts